Ghostface: The Return
by HarajukuLover
Summary: One year after the horrifying events in Hollywood, everyone is starting to get their lives back together and live in peace. However, how long will it be before their peace is shattered? Shocks and twists galore! Enjoy! Rated 'R! Reviews welcome!
1. Did you think it was over?

Set one year after the events of Scream 3

Ring Ring

Sidney adjusted her pyjama bottoms as she got up from the couch to answer the telephone. The shrill ringing echoed through the newly decorated living room. The walls were still unpainted, but the floor had been redone. Sidney was really starting to feel better and had just found out she was pregnant. She wouldn't tell Mark just yet, though.

"Hello?" Sidney asked politely, picking up the receiver.

"Hello." a man's voice replied.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" he asked, the voice sounding gruff.

"Well, who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?" he asked.

"What number are you trying to reach?" Sidney said, becoming slightly uneasy.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?" the voice inquired.

"It happens. See you!" Sidney replaced the receiver and took a deep sigh.

She looked around the room and decided to start clearing away the tools that Mark had been using earlier. It was getting late, and she was beginning to wonder if Mark would be working late again or not.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" she inquired nicely.

"Sidney?" a woman's voice this time.

"Yes?" she replied, playing with her hair.

"Sidney Prescott?"

"Oh, it's Sidney Kincaid now, but yes, I'm Sidney. Who's calling?"

Sidney grunted as she heard instead of an answer, the dial tone. The person had hung up. She finished packing away the tools and put them in a cupboard in the hallway. She suddenly felt very hungry, so decided to make some supper.

'God knows when Mark'll be home.' she thought to herself, turning on the stove.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Sydney asked, becoming a little frustrated at the number of phone calls she was receiving.

"Sidney?" it was Mark.

"Oh, thank God it's you," she replied smiling, "are you gonna have to work late again?"

"It looks that way, honey. Who would have thought working at Woodsboro Police Station would be so much work?"

"Well do you want me to fix you something for when you get back?"

"Alright, if it's not too much trouble," he replied happily, "I should be back in a couple of hours or so."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Before you go, one other thing."

"Yeah?" Sidney asked, taking a box of macaroni and cheese from the freezer.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" the voice changed suddenly to that awful one that Sidney was so used to.

"Mark!?!" she shrieked, almost dropping the phone.

"Wrong answer!" the voice replied, snickering, "do you want to die tonight, Sidney?"

Sidney hung up the phone and bolted for the back door. Locking it, she ran for the front door and put the latch on the door.

Ring Ring

"Yes?"

"Scared yet, Sidney?" the voice laughed.

"You fucking bastard! I'm calling the police right now!"

She hung up the phone again but instead of 911, she dialled Dewey's own personal number, her fingers shaking. She looked out of the living room window, avoiding the paint cans on the floor as she entered the room. It was pitch black outside.

"Hello?" Dewey's voice asked.

"Dewey, its Sidney." She replied, her voice shaking.

"What's the matter?" he said, "you sound weird. Is everything alright?"

"No, some asshole is harassing me. Can you get a hold of Mark?" she asked.

"Mark's not here, Sidney. He left over an hour ago."

"What?"

"He's not here. Who's harassing you?"

"I don't know, some guy. I'm getting really freaked out."

"I'll be over with some of the boys right now."

"Thanks. So you have no idea where Mark could be?"

"No, sorry," Dewey answered, "I'll be over soon, alright?"

"Thanks Dewey. Bye."

"Goodbye, Sid."

Suddenly, a chair smashed through the living room window, striking Sidney in the face. Blood dripping down her face, she began screaming and ran into the hallway. Grabbing the phone, she began dialling, before realising that there was no dial tone.

"Jesus Christ!" she screamed, running for the front door. She opened it and escaped the house.

She ran on to the porch, still wearing her pyjamas and still carrying the telephone receiver in her hand.

"Oh!" she groaned, tripping and falling down the porch steps.

She stood up and dusted herself off, running for the front gate to wait for Dewey and the rest of the police. Before she reached the gate however, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, as she saw Mark's body hanging from the oak tree in the front yard.

She began to dial Dewey's number again, but was knocked off her feet. Trying to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She felt her stomach and realised that she was bleeding.

"Oh, God, oh God…." she began, as the dark figure held the now bloodied knife to her throat.

Picking up their voice changer, the figure began speaking to the mortally wounded Sidney.

"So," the voice said, "this is where it all ends for you, Sid."

"No, no, no…" she sobbed, clutching at her side as the knife was plunged into her chest again and again.

Coughing up blood, she continued sobbing, the tears mixing with the red liquid. She was powerless, the killer cackling as the knife slashed at her throat. As she coughed again, blood flowing from the throat wound, Sydney stopped moving.

The dark figure with the ghost mask began dragging Sidney's body to the tree to join her husband. Sirens blaring in the distance, the figure hung Sidney by a length of rope from the oak tree next to Mark's hanging corpse. He had been strangled, beaten and stabbed in the heart by the sick killer. As Dewey and the rest of the police appeared, the figure vanished into the darkness, leaving their carnage behind.


	2. Breaking News

Dewey was panicking as the police car he was travelling in swerved round the corner towards Sidney and Mark's house. He tried to call the house to check if Sid was alright, but there was no answer. Just a busy signal.

"Please, please, please be O.K…" he muttered as the car got closer to the house.

Dewey dived out of the car and began running towards the gate. However, before he reached it, he stopped dead. No. This couldn't be happening. No. This _wasn't_ happening.

"NO!" he screamed, running towards the oak tree in the Kincaid's front yard.

Hanging from the old oak tree were the bodies of Sidney and Mark. Dewey desperately pulled them down from the branch they had been swung from and began mouth to mouth on Sidney. She was dead. After all she had been through, she was gone. Dewey sobbed as he held her blood-stained corpse, other police officers rushing towards him.

As the bodies were taken to the morgue, Dewey sat on Sidney's front porch. The bench was comfortable enough, and he was not ready to go anywhere. He could barely move. Sidney and Mark were dead. It was happening again. Would it ever end? Would it continue until everyone involved was dead? Poor Sidney. Poor Mark. He sighed, got up and walked towards his car. The lights were still flashing red and blue.

'It's a bit late for that.' he thought, opening the door.

"Hello?" Gale's voice answered after Dewey dialled his home number.

"Gale? Are you sitting down?"

"No," she replied, sounding a little worried, "what is it?"

"I think you better sit down." he said, the tears running down his cheeks.


	3. False Alarm

Gale now runs her own newspaper, the Weathers Weekly News, which operates in most of North America. The main office is located in New York, with other offices in L.A, Washington, Chicago, Texas and last of all, Woodsboro

Victoria entered the Weathers Weekly News building at around four, checking her watch as she signed the staff in/out book at reception. She was startled when her cell phone began ringing madly from inside her bag.

"Hello, Victoria Evans speaking?" she said in her businesslike tone.

"Vicky, it's Gale," Gale, Victoria's boss sounded upset, "I won't be in today or for the next week."

"Is everything alright?"

"No," she replied, "Sidney's dead. She was murdered last night."

Victoria stopped dead in her tracks. She was in shock. Sidney was such a lovely person, who could have killed her? She was brought back to reality by a car horn blasting from outside. Damn New York traffic.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Victoria answered, "send Mark my condolences."

"Mark's dead too."

"Oh my God!" Victoria cried, deciding to sit down on the couch in reception.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure. Bye, Gale."

"Goodbye."

After a while, she got up off of the couch and headed for the elevator. She was still in shock, her footsteps echoing around the hallway. It was unbelievable. After everything that had happened, Sidney was dead. Mark too.

The elevator finally reached the twenty-first floor and Victoria got off. She opened the door to her office and took off her pink jacket. The desk had piles of documents on top of it and she was not looking forward to having to sort her way through them. She noticed what was on top of the documents: a copy of Daily Variety. The headline read: 'STAB 3 BACK IN PRODUCTION'. It was dated yesterday. She could just imagine the media frenzy that would erupt when the press discovered that Sidney had been murdered.

She opened up the paper and began reading the details of this new production of a very old and tired movie:

STAB 3: RETURN TO WOODSBORO

Director: Eric Baker

Producers: Matthew Craven, Sarah Carpenter

Julie McMahon - Sidney Prescott

Derek Hart - Deputy 'Dewey' Riley

Roxanne Lucas - Gale Weathers

Iced T - Ricky

Celia Stevens - Candy

Angela Johnson - Maureen Prescott

Paul Ferguson - Candy's boyfriend

Nathan Lee - Cotton Weary

Shooting commences at Sunrise Studios on May 5th at 9.00am.

The movie would probably be a colossal hit. After all, once the public were informed of Sidney's murder, excitement would reign on the set and in the newspapers.

Ring Ring

"Hello, Victoria Evans speaking?"

"Hello, Victoria Evans speaking?" Victoria was shocked to hear her voice answering her own question.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" her voice was repeated again.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

Becoming frustrated, she hung up the phone and did caller ID. There was no information about the last call. She put her phone down and decided to get on with some work. Wait. She had definitely heard a noise coming from out in the hallway.

"Is someone there?" she called out.

Unsurprisingly, no-one answered. However, she heard the same faint banging noise again. She rose from her chair and walked towards the door. Still uneasy, she felt for the handle and turned it. The noise was there again.

"Hello? Ah!" she squealed, as a security guard appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?"

"Jesus! What are you trying to do to me!?!"


	4. Lights! Camera! Action!

Hollywood, California

"We're all gonna be huge stars!" Julie squealed, hanging up her cell phone.

She rushed down the steps of the Prescott porch set towards the rest of the cast. They were all looking over their lines and waiting for Angela to show up. She was playing Sidney's mother Maureen in the flashbacks of her murder. However, she was constantly late for work and today was no exception.

"What is it?" asked Derek.

"Sidney Kincaid and her husband got murdered last night!"

"I can't believe you're so happy. Two people are dead." piped up Celia, putting on the blonde wig she needed to look like a convincing 'Candy'.

"Well you won't be a big star," Julie replied icily, "your character's only in two scenes."

"I don't care, just as long as I don't end up like Sarah Darling."

"Exactly," Iced T said severely, "I don't wanna be killed like that Tyson guy. If all this goes well, my album will go gold from the exposure I'm getting!"

"Roxanne?" Derek asked, she was sitting reading her script on the steps.

"Yes?" she replied, not looking up.

"Do you think this could be all our big breaks?"

"As long as we don't get hacked up like the last cast did, then we'll be fine." she laughed, putting her script down.

"Alright everybody!" the director, Eric Baker appeared.

"Here we go….." Celia muttered, adjusting the wig.

"Okay, let's take it from scene 34, Maureen's Murder Flashback."

"Uh Eric," Julie began, "Angela's not here."

"Well where the hell is she? The house is all set up for the scene!" he cried, pointing at the replica of the Prescott house from Stabs 1 and 2.

"She's always late." Iced T added, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Put that out, would you?" Eric asked. "You know there's no smoking on set."

"Sorry."

"Okay then, let's just go from scene 12 then."

"Is that me?" Celia asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Candy's death scene."

"We haven't even shot any of my other scenes yet though!" she complained, scratching her head. The wig was terribly itchy.

"I know, but it's not my fault. Blame Angela. She's the one who didn't show up for work."

"Fine."

Celia retreated to her dressing room to get ready for the scene. The rest of the cast sat in their own chairs off set and began reading their scripts. Iced T left a few seconds later to go the bathroom, while Eric adjusted the camera lens and made sure the lighting was right. The shower was turned on and the stunt man appeared, already in full costume.

"I'm ready!" Celia called, stepping up on to the bathroom set. She was wearing a burgundy dressing gown and the wig was still annoying her head. She kept scratching at her head every so often.

"Woo! Take it off!" Iced T yelled from his chair, after reappearing from the bathroom.

"Ugh, go to Hell." Celia responded, taking off the gown to reveal a skin-coloured bikini.

"Alright, marker."

The marker appeared in front of the camera:

Stab 3: Return To Woodsboro.

Scene 12

Take 1

Director: Eric Baker

Cameraman: Marvin Richmond

"Action!"

Celia entered the shower, her body covered by the frosted glass and stood under the water. She decided to do a short ad lib by singing. It would make the scene more realistic.

Ring Ring

"Just a second!" she cried, making to turn the water off.

Ring Ring

"I'm coming!" she yelled. "Eric, the damn water won't turn off!"

"CUT!"

Celia got out of the shower and was handed a towel by her assistant. She was very annoyed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do a scene when nothing is working!?!"

"Alright, calm down, we got all we needed. Now we'll take it from when you go downstairs to answer the phone. Okay?"

"Whatever." she replied, making her way to the living room set. A fake flight of stairs lead off from this set, which Celia was to make her way down.

"Alright, marker."

The marker appeared on screen again:

Stab 3: Return To Woodsboro

Scene 12

Take 2

Director: Eric Baker

Cameraman: Marvin Richmond

"And, action!"

Ring Ring

"Hold on!" Celia rushed down the 'stairs', her burgundy dressing gown back on and answered the 'phone'. "Hello?"

"Hello?" replied 'the voice'.

"Who's this?" Celia asked, moving the blonde fringe away from her eyes.

"Who's this?"

"This is Candy."

"Candy. Nice name. Is that like Candy Cane or Candy Apple?" the voice inquired.

"Come on. Who is this? I think you have the wrong number."

"Candy. Not just a name, but also a word. Do you want to know my favourite word?" the voice said, these lines coming from the new version of the Stab 3 script.

"I'm hanging up right now." she replied.

"It's die. Do you want to die, _Candy_?"

Celia gasped, hanging up the 'phone' and bolting for the front door to the phoney garden. Suddenly, the stunt man appeared in full costume and chased her out. Eric zoomed in as she tripped over the path on to a crash pad and got up again. The stunt man grabbed her by the hair (making sure that he didn't pull the wig off) and held the 'knife' to her throat.

"Oh God, no….." Celia sobbed, the camera zooming in on her face and moving towards the 'knife' pressed against her throat.

"Now!" Eric cried, wanting the perfect shot.

The stunt man slashed at Celia's throat with the 'knife' and watched as blood poured from a deep wound. He ran off and left her there to play dead. Celia stayed still, the 'blood' still flowing on to the path.

"CUT!" Eric shouted. "That was excellent! Well done Celia!"

She didn't move.

"Celia?" he repeated, moving towards the actress who still lay on the path.

She was perfectly still. Eric crouched down and touched her head, then turned her over.

"Oh my God!" he screamed, jumping back.

Celia was dead. The 'blood' was real! She had died on camera! The whole cast and crew had thought that the blood had come from the 'knife'.

"Somebody get some help!" he cried, cradling the girl in his arms.


	5. Who's Next?

"Hollywood is reeling today after the murder of promising young starlet Celia Stevenson on the set of Stab 3: Return To Woodsboro at Sunrise Studios. She was murdered by an unidentified assailant posing as a stunt man on the movie. The cast and crew, taking it to be a very well acted scene, caught the entire murder on tape. Miss Stevens' agent had nothing to say to waiting reporters and was visibly in shock as were her cast members and other crew on Stab 3. Her death comes only days after Sydney Kincaid, formerly Sydney Prescott, and her husband Mark were found brutally murdered at their home in Woodsboro. It brings to an end a tragic life which included the rape and murder of her mother, various attempts on her life by various people and the consequent Hollywood productions of these events. Her family and friends were too upset to comment last night. It is believed that the police may be dealing with a possible serial killer.

Now on to the weather and we can see a cold front moving in from –"

Gale switched off the television set and looked over at Dewey. He had his head buried in his hands and she could hear him crying.

"Dewey…" her own eyes welled with tears as she noticed a photograph of Sydney and her mother on the bedside table.

She looked around Sydney's bedroom and began putting things in boxes. Sydney's father had asked Dewey and Gale to clear out Sydney's and Mark's things and it was a hard task.

"Gale," Dewey began after a while, "is this ever going to end?"

"What, Dewey?"

"This constant horror. People that we love being murdered. Is it ever going to stop? Or do we all have to be dead for that to happen?"

"I don't know, Dewey. We don't even know if there is another killer out there yet."

"Oh wake up Gale! Sydney called to tell me she was being harassed just before she was killed!"

Gale said nothing. She didn't want to think like he was thinking. It was too much. He was right about one thing though. Would this ever end? She sealed a box that was filled with Mark's clothes and started to pack Sydney's clothes.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Me either." he said, holding her tightly.

Ring Ring

"Do you want to get that?" Gale asked, piling more clothes into boxes.

"Yeah, sure."

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Dewey asked, wondering who it could possibly be.

"Hello?" the reply came. It was a husky voice.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" the voice asked a bewildered Dewey.

"Who is this?"

"Who is it, Dewey?" Gale asked, standing up and walking towards Dewey.

"I don't know."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the voice changed to the one that Dewey was more used to.

"It's him!" Dewey cried, "I think he can see us!"

Gale rushed to the window and looked out. All she could see from Sydney and Mark's bedroom window was the trees that led to Woodsboro forest. It was completely green and she could see no figures or movement anywhere.

"I can't see anyone." she informed him.

"Can you see me?" the voice teased, laughing.

"Who is this?" Gale cried, snatching the phone off of a shocked Dewey.

"Ah, Miss Weathers. Nice to hear from you too."

"You bastard, tell me who you are!" she yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough. I promise."

The dial tone could be heard again and Gale hung up. A second later, however, she did caller ID.

"Dammit!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Give me the phone."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna call the boys. See if we can trace that call."

"Alright. I have to go into work though, remember?"

"When?"

"Soon. My flight leaves in an hour."

"You're going to New York? After everything that's happened?"

"Yes, Dewey. I'm being forced to go to the Stab 3 set too. And anyway, if that fucker thinks he can stop me doing my job, he's got another thing coming!"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? There's no need for you to --"

"I'm coming with you." he implored.

"Fine." she said. "You better pack a case then."

"Would it be wrong to take some of Mark's clothes?"

"Of course not. He won't be using them anytime soon, will he?" she answered, a little too insensitively.

"Okay, well I'll pack some things and meet you out at the car."

"Good. Be quick though! I'll have to check in and you'll have to buy your own ticket!" she cried, rushing out to her BMW convertible.

Gale's high heels clicked as she walked down the concrete path towards the car. She pressed the little button on her keys, unlocking the doors.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as a ghostface mask and knife fell out of the driver's seat as she opened the door.

The knife was blood-stained and the same one that the killer had used to murder Sydney and Mark. There was also a large piece of paper lying on the seat. She picked it up. It read:

YOU'RE NEXT

Gale ran back into the house screaming and brandishing the note. However, when she got into Sydney and Mark's bedroom, Dewey wasn't there.

"Dewey?" she called out, leaving the room for the hallway.

Where could he have gone?

She carried on into the kitchen and could not find him there either. Beginning to get worried, she saw a bread knife on the worktop. It had some sort of red substance on it. Not again.

"Dewey!?!?!" she screamed, becoming more and more frightened.

"Yes?" Dewey's voice came from behind her.

"Ah!" she shrieked, as he appeared behind her at the bathroom door.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"What?" he asked.

She pointed at the bread knife on the worktop that was covered in the blood-like liquid. Idiot! It wasn't blood! He had been making a sandwich with tomato ketchup!

"Our friends are dead, I've got a flight to catch in an hour and all you can think about is food!?!" she cried, punching his arm.

"What's wrong, Gale?" he inquired, becoming concerned about her erratic behaviour.

"This is!" she screamed, showing him the piece of paper. "I'm fucking next!"


End file.
